


Young Miraculous

by SammyWitchy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: America is trying her best ok, F/F, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, Kate is a big dummy but I love her anyways, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Rejection, The ears and tail work like an actual cats, pre-reveal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/pseuds/SammyWitchy
Summary: Just a ML au for a crossover I have planned





	Young Miraculous

Kate-well, _ Ladybug _-swings her legs back and forth from her spot on the ledge of a tall building, tapping impatiently as she waits for her partner to make some grand entrance. 

She expects Chat Noir to slide next to her with a smirk, the same smirk that causes funny things to happen to her heart. Though no matter what it does to her, she will reject Chat Noir. After all, she already has a crush on her classmate, America Chavez. She sighs dreamily at the very thought of the hispanic girl’s name. She had transferred to their school in New York a little while back, and she and Kate became fast friends, best friends if you will. It was only after a situation at the fair that made her realize she was in love.

_ It had been herself, America, and their other friends, Billy, his boyfriend Teddy, her ex, and still friend, Noh-Varr, David, and Billy’s brother, Tommy. _

_ Kate had been in shock when she found out that even her own ex wasn’t straight. She had sighed. “Am I the only one here who’s straight?” _

_ America had looked back at her, with a smirk that caused her heart to jump and tighten. “Princess.” The girl had said “I see the way you look at me.” She punches the strength game they had been standing in front of. The score went higher than the owner had ever seen, if the look on his face had anything to say about it. “You’re not that straight.” _

_ Kate stared at America’s smug expression, and in that moment, Kate knew that America was absolutely right. _

_ She really wasn’t that straight, huh? _

Ladybug smiles dreamily at the mental images she pulls up of America, and swoons.

“Wow, princessa, you daydreaming about me?”

Ladybug startles, and shoots a half-hearted glare at her leather-clad, cat-themed partner. “In your dreams, kitty.”

Chat sighs dramatically, leaning her body against Ladybug’s. “Oh, woe is me! Truly a catastrophe! My purrfect purrincess! Glaring at me! What am I to do?!” She stops and gives Ladybug that _ damn _ smirk, and Ladybug feels her heart do a little flip, why does it look so familiar? “But in all seriousness, after patrol, you, me, top of the Empire State Building, with a romantic dinner?”

Despite her beating heart, Ladybug thinks to gorgeous, sweet, cocky, funny America and shoots to her feet. Despite not confessing to her, not yet at least, but not wanting to betray her, she gives the dirtiest look to Chat that she can as she watches the cat stumble to her own feet. 

“_ God _, Chat! Stop asking me out! You’re really getting annoying!”

Chat Noir freezes, her eyes widening behind her mask in shock as she stares at Ladybug. “But-my lady you never-”

“Never told you to stop? Well yeah, I felt bad for you! I thought if I ignored it, then you’d stop!” Lies, all lies. “Chat-I have feelings for someone else!” Stop lying, just tell her.

Somehow, Ladybug was able to keep up her facade as she watched Chat Noir’s heart break before her very eyes. She could see it in those now sad-God no-teary brown eyes. Chat’s tail drooped, and the cat ears on top of her head did as well. “O-oh! Well, you should have just said so m-Ladybug! I would have stopped if you told me it bothered you! W-Well? Who’s the lucky guy?”

_ ‘Girl _ , _ ’ _ Ladybug had wanted to correct, but didn’t have it in her, and stupidly kept her angry look locked in place. “I really doubt that’s any of your business, Chat Noir.”

Chat laughed, but it sounded strained, forced, _ fake _, and scratched the back of her head. “Y-yeah! You’re right, sorry ‘bout that-I feel really stupid now! W-why don’t we split up for patrol tonight, yeah? Right, sounds good! See you later!”

Before Ladybug could respond, take it back, or do anything, Chat had already jumped away, leaving Ladybug alone, and angry at her own conflicted heart. She just hopes Chat will be okay.

She can almost hear Tikki’s reprimanding voice in her ear. 

~*~

America-_ Chat Noir _ -can’t breathe. Each time she tries to take in a breath in order to calm herself, to try and piece back together her shattered heart, the breath gets caught in her throat. Yet she still patrols for as long as she can, before returning home carefully, and let her transformation drop. She thinks she can hear Plagg trying to talk to her, but she _ can’t breathe _. 

“Kid! Hey! Deep breaths, alright?”

She can hear Plagg now, but she doesn’t know if she can do what he says, but she tries, and eventually, breathes.

“There you are, kid. You good there? America?”

America looks up at her kwami, tears flowing freely down her face. She snorts bitterl, and chokes back a sob. “What do you think, Plagg? The one person who I thought I could trust, who I thought maybe shared the same feelings as me, who I thought I’d one day be able to talk about my moms to, rejected me. God, she must feel disgusted that another girl likes her…” She brings her knees up to her chest and buries her face in them. “I wonder who the lucky guy is? Whoever he is, he has an amazing girl who likes him.”

Plagg, uncharacteristically, sat on America’s shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, giving what little comfort he can. She gives a genuine smile at that, and brings her head back up, leaning it against the wall behind her. She holds her hand up to her face, staring at the silver Miraculous ring she wears, the one that makes her Chat Noir. 

“How am I gonna face her, Plagg?”

“I dunno, kid, but you’ll be ok. I’m sure Tikki gave her holder a firm talking to.”

“Tikki?”

“Ladybug’s kwami. Ladybug was a little too harsh on rejecting you, there were a million other ways she could have done it, so I really doubt that she’ll let Ladybug off the hook so easily.”

America nods, and her expression drops again. “I’m tired, Plagg. I’ll get you some cheese, then I want to sleep.”

“Alright kid, try not to get akumatized.”

America nods softly, and sighs, running her fingers through her curly hair as she gives the kwami cheese from the minifridge next to her bed. After she flops into bed, sleep comes soon after.

A part of her hopes to never wake up, the other part wants to face the next day with her head held high as she tries to move on. 

Maybe she’ll confide in Kate about it at school tomorrow


End file.
